


Captain America: The Daughter of The Sands

by Rachelpkent



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Folklore, Horror, Level 8 (SHIELD), Middle East, Multi, SHIELD, Take place before Winter Soldier, Thriller, عربي | Arabic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelpkent/pseuds/Rachelpkent
Summary: Captain Steve Rogers is brought on a mission within the Middle East, in order to take down a secret operation of Hydra in a hidden underground building. Steve soon meets Shield's Middle Eastern division's main agent, which also known as 'The Captain' of her team with a Level 8 clearance. The agent goes by the alias of Lady Sphinx with her true name Agent Hala Nezha, as he finds out that she is one gifted fighter from the Middle East and was born in Cairo, Egypt. Steve quickly discovers that Hala has hidden magical abilities, but ones that she has had every since she was a child. The complex nature about such a matter, is she still doesn't know the source of where her magic comes from and feels that her magical abilities come from a hidden part of her mother's side of the family. A familiar and powerful foe, soon comes crashing into her life as the foe goes by the name of Apophis. Apophis very much knows about Hala, as she quickly finds out the reason why she is connected to such a deadly and wicked demonic snake god of Egypt. Will Steve be strong enough to protect her or will The Avengers fall before the deadly wrath of the wicked Egyptian demonic snake god of dark magic and chaos named Apophis?





	1. Lady Spinx of The Middle East

**Author's Note:**

> May you all enjoy :)

Chapter 1

The sunlight shines down, as Steve Rogers is assigned a mission for which he must travel to the Middle East. S.H.I.E.L.D. has directed him to rescue the missing villagers that Hydra has taken hostage at a large underground facility, as he managed to bring Natasha with him. Granted, he is yet to find a date and still deeply misses Peggy.

Smartly dressed in his uniform, Steve has his helmet on and his shield on his back. He arrives at one of the long huge hallways, as he has found out that the facility is hidden underground and definitely looks like something Hydra would build. Steve stays alert, keeping in contact with Natasha on the other line.

Suddenly, he stops dead in his tracks, seeing a giant red Abyssinian feline with a copper-hued body and piercing emerald eyes. Steve notices the tip of its tail is dark brown, reminding him of a lioness, and the cat is wearing an alluring bulky gold necklace with an ancient Egyptian appeal and precious gems all over. Steve also observes the cat has ancient-looking gold cuffs around its fore limbs, which makes him realize that there is something ancient and powerful about such a feline.

Time seems to slow down for Steve while he stares at the cat. He starts to hear muffled whispers in an enchanting smooth feminine voice, which seems to speak Egyptian for a moment.

“Hey, Nat. I have a problem.” Utterly confused, Steve doesn’t know what to do.

All of a sudden, the hushed whispers cease, and Steve realizes that the cat is looking straight at him, almost as if it is piercing into his very soul.

Steve has the name Bastet come to his head, remembering reading about how Bastet is a Egyptian goddess that has a connection to felines.

Steve remembers having a familiar red feline following him around while he was training at the military base, but before he got his super serum.

Steve remembers how the feline was a tiny kitten that would sleep close to him every night, but would often keep him company and a cat that he often had to hide from Peggy.

Steve remembers how he named the kitten Rocket at first, but had to change it due to finding out that the kitten happened to be a girl.

Steve then decided to name the kitten Daisy, remembering how she didn’t seem to mind it.

But, Steve remembers how the kitten had a personality of her own.

Steve remembers how the kitten had a personality that was playful, tough, loving, loyal, and highly protective of Steve in every way and in some ways acted like a dog.

Yet, he always felt that there was something mystical and ancient about the cat along with a strange power.

Steve never knew what ever happened to his cat once he had to go on missions, as he wished that he could have brought his girl along.

“What is it, Captain?” Natasha ends up showing up by him, taking a deep breath.

“How and why the hell is there a cat in a secret underground Hydra base in the middle east?” Natasha is just as puzzled as Steve is, as she feels a strange and mysterious great power coming from the animal.

The cat quickly scurries off, as Steve decides to follow the feline.

“Steve! Chasing a cat is not our mission, Rogers!” Natasha goes after him, knowing that they still have to rescue villagers that Hydra decided to take hostage.

The cat brings them to a big and good size room where the hostages are being held, as they are tied up with rope.

Natasha sees that some of them are small children, as they are terrified and are speaking Arabic.

Steve sees that the cat is nowhere in sight, as he has no clue where it went.

“Sawf nukhrijukum jmyeana min huna [We are going to get you all out of here],” Natasha speaks fluent Arabic, as she knows many languages.

Steve and Natasha don’t know that one of the hostages in undercover, but works for the Middle Eastern division of Shield.

But, that the woman is Agent Hala Nezha, as she is dressed as one of the Arabic villagers.

But, Hala is also that of a gifted agent with magical abilities similar to Loki.

Hala is known as ‘Lady Sphinx’ when it comes to Shield, as the name helps her hide her identity from Hydra and other enemies.

Hala is in her early thirties with piercing light brown eyes, golden tan skin and raven black hair along with having an alluring youthfulness to her with features of an Egyptian goddess.

She has a lush chest area of fullness with a divine hourglass form, but has two tattoos on her body and is 5’7.

Hala uses her abilities to get her rope untied, as she helps Natasha get the villagers untied as well.

“I work for Shield, but I am an agent there and work for the Middle Eastern division. You can call me Hala, Agent Romanoff” the woman speaks up with her thick Arabic accent being heard, trying to not to be too loud.

Hala knows about Black Widow and the other agents that work for Shield, as Hala works for the Middle Eastern division of Shield.

Hala uses her abilities to have her civilian clothes vanish, with her crimson-bronze color one piece Shield style catsuit attire appearing as her long raven black hair is up in a neat bun with her attire looking similar to Natasha's.

“How the hell did they not tell us about your division?” Steve goes over to the woman, curious.

“We will have to talk about that later, but we need to get these people out of here before the Hydra guards come back” Hala is serious, looking at Steve with her piercing light brown eyes.

Steve and Natasha help Hala get the villagers untied, as they decide to take them in small groups in order to get them out alive.

Steve and Hala are soon walking in one of the long hallways, as they managed to get the villagers out and alive with various Shield agents just arriving on the ground above the hidden Hydra base.

“Freeze!” Hala and Steve can soon hear yelling, as it makes them stop in their tracks.

Steve can see that there are about five Hydra agents pointing their guns at them, as Steve is already in fight mode.

“You may want to step back, miss” Steve is already moving in front of Hala, as he already wants to protect her.

“I think you are the one who is going to need saving, Rogers” Hala isn’t scared of being in battle, as she has fought Hydra agents over the years.

Hala and Steve are soon fighting off the Hydra agents, as Steve uses his swift fighting moves in order to take three of them down.

Hala has the last two to take down, as she has an idea.

Hala swiftly slides under one of the Hydra agents, as the hydra goon's legs are wide open, due to trying to hit her.

Hala is able to dodge the Hydra goon’s punch, as she grabs his arm and breaks it like a twig.

Hala does a high kick while leaping in the air a little bit, kicking the last remaining Hydra goon hard in the face and knocking him out stone cold.

Hala is able to take both of the Hydra agents down without any issues, not caring if she broke one of their arms.

“Told you that I can take care of myself, Captian” Hala starts to walk past him with a proud smirk, having a certain smooth sway to her hips.

“Yes, ma’am” Steve is still damn taken back by her combat skills, as he is even impressed.

Hala and Steve are able to get out of the hidden underground Hydra base, as Steve sees that Hala is talking to Nick Fury.

“We are glad to have you a part of Shield, Agent Nezha” Nick knows how damn lucky that he is able to have her on his team, as he knows about her various magical abilities.

Steve is in the distance, as he can’t help but watch Nick Fury and the mysterious agent.

“She looks cute and highly exotic, but you should ask her out” Natasha goes over to Steve, chuckling as she messes with him.

“Plus, she is known as Lady Sphinx and is a bit popular amongst Shield” Natasha remembers hearing about such a skilled agent from Egypt, as he knows that Hala is just as deadly and skilled as she is.

“Wait, that is thee Lady Sphinx? Really?” Steve has it click for him too, as he has very much heard about the woman as well from Nick Fury of all people.

Steve remembers Nick Fury telling him that ‘She is one badass agent that even the Egyptian gods wouldn’t want to mess with, Rogers. She goes by the name of Lady Sphinx’.

“Why would she possibly want to date someone like me, Nat?” Steve grumbles, speaking up.

“Well, we could invite her to the Avengers tower and have her be a part of our team back home” Natasha is already plotting something, knowing that it is damn time Steve loses his virginity and goes on a date for once.

“Go and talk to her, Captain” Natasha gently pushes Steve, as he is fighting it and doesn’t want to.

“But, I can’t! Natasha! Please, don’t make me!” Steve is already nervous as hell just like he always been when it comes to talking to beautiful women, remembering how they would often turn him down.

“Have you met Steve Rogers, Agent Hala Nezha?” Natasha speaks up, as Hala stays where she is with Nick Fury walking away.

“Hey…” Steve nervously chuckles, as he waves at Hala.

“I will leave you two kiddos alone,” Natasha gives Steve a playful wink, as she soon walks away to go find Nick Furry.

“Even the Middle East has heard of the dear Captain America, Rogers” Hala softly smirks while putting her hands on the curves of her divine hourglass figure for a moment, looking at him with her piercing light brown eyes.

“Really? I guess I am kind of famous,” Steve never really cared about the fame and glory of being Captain America, simply shrugging.

“I have heard a lot about you, but I never knew that you happen to be Lady Sphinx. Nick Fury often raves about you and how good of an agent you happen to be” Steve feels like he is meeting someone that is famous, finding her to be one hell of a pretty dame too.

“We could use you back at the main shield base,” Steve hopes that the agent will tag along, as he finds her very mysterious.


	2. Mysterious dame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hala is brought to the Triskeleton of the main Shield base in DC due to Nick Fury. But, will Hala stay on the team of the US division of Shield or go back home?

A couple of days go by. Agent Hala Nezha is soon brought to the Triskelion, the main S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters in Washington DC.

A black pencil skirt hugs the curves of her lean form; a sheer, dark purple, silk buttoned-up shirt over a black, spaghetti strap satin top is neatly tucked into it.

The long-sleeved shirt is slightly unbuttoned and her cleavage makes her look tempting and classy at the same time.

Her long, raven-black hair is gathered up in a neat bun. Smoky purple and gold eye shadow and winged eyes tie up the look.

Her soft, full lips are a glossy rose gold; they match the elegant Egyptian styled gold earrings dangling from her ears and the dark purple high heels that aren’t too high.

She looks like a goddess in every way, and most of the male agents are already smitten with her.

A hidden large, colorful and detailed water-colored Hindu flower tattoo covers most of Hala’s back; the design has dangling beads around the bottom half.

Another tattoo is hidden away on her right side; the elegant Arabic script says ‘You are a daughter of the sea, the ancient sand, the desert moon and the sun’.

Hindu flowers are sprinkled all around the Arabic words, words her mother would tell her when she was a child.

A gold necklace with her mother’s name in hieroglyphics, a gift for her mother from her father, sits nestled between her collarbones.

‘Anisa’ the hieroglyphics say; she had lost her mother a couple of years ago to sickness.

Anisa worked at an old and elegant Brooklyn museum when she was in her late twenties; she was an expert on Egypt.

Hala still hears from her father how her mother was the most stunning dame he had ever seen – time seemed to slow down when he looked at her, but he never felt his heart race so fast.

Leo didn’t care that he and Anisa belonged to two different cultural backgrounds. She had taught him how to speak Arabic.

Hala knows how much her father misses her mother, knowing that he wishes that he could go back in time and take away her mother’s sickness.

Anisa had been good friends with Nick Fury but work in S.H.I.E.L.D’s intelligence department.

Whenever Nick Fury had a question about Egyptian mythology and culture, he went directly to Anisa even when she was working in Cairo.

Anisa and Nick had formed a close bond of friendship over the years. It was a long-standing relationship; Nick had been introduced to Hala when she was about six months old.

Though she couldn’t really remember the meeting, Hala knew that Nick had promised to do everything in his power to keep Anisa’s little family safe.

Leo had told Hala that, when she was six months old, she had apparently thrown up on Nick’s favorite suit jacket, and it had taken him forever to get the smell and the stain out. Little Hala, however, could only find the situation hilarious and had laughed at him.

Steve glances around at Hala’s spacious, open office; it is full of ancient figurines of various Egyptian gods and goddesses.

Nick Fury has allowed Hala to take a look at the Tesseract. She is carefully looking at the cube with a huge machine holding it in place.

Hala is perusing all kinds of Egyptian mythology books but can’t find anything related to the particular blue stone.

“You better have not broken anything, Rogers” Hala’s commanding voice, with her thick and alluring Arabic accent, booms across the room. She looks at Steve with her piercing light brown eyes.

“But, I was completely silent. How could you hear me?” Steve is absolutely bewildered, going over to her.

“Maybe it is because I have sharp hearing like a clever feline,” Hala playfully smirks. Steve feels that there is something extremely unique about her.

Steve sees an old and rusted golden figurine of a cat with a bib colored necklace embedded with various gems. The cat is also wearing golden cuffs around its two front legs.

Steve can’t help think about the strange cat he had seen in the hallway of a hidden underground Hydra base in the Middle East; he had sensed a certain power about the feline that had left him slightly disconcerted.

The very presence of the animal had seemed to make the moment divine; the cat seemed to bear a connection with the heavenly that was powerful beyond imagination.

“That is the Egyptian goddess Bastet. She is known as the goddess of felines. She is the daughter of Ra and is playful and loving in nature. But, she can be fierce and protective when she needs to be” Hala explains, softly smirking.

“I swear I’ve seen this cat at the hidden underground Hydra base in the Middle East,” Steve can’t seem to shake it from his mind, not knowing whether it means anything.

“Well, people who have said that they have seen the feline goddess only see her for a small moment. She usually is in a feline form of some kind and appears to them for a certain reason. Most of the time, it is when people are doing something in a moment of true bravery, of loyalty and are willing to risk their lives for the greater good” Steve can’t help but be captivated by Hala’s words.

He carefully returns the figurine to the smooth glass table by the other figurines.

“Bucky would have gotten a kick out of such things,” Steve knows how Bucky would be totally pulled in and curious to know everything about such mythology.

Steve deeply misses his childhood best friend. Bucky had died long ago on a mission, while they were trying to stop the Red Skull. 

“What is that?” Steve points to the golden necklace around Hala’s neck.

“This belonged to my mother, whom I lost a couple of years ago due to sickness. Her name was Anisa. My father is from Brooklyn and his skin is way lighter than mine. He gave this necklace to my mother on their wedding day, and later to me the day my mother passed away.” She sighs heavily. “My mother is buried in Cairo, where she was born,” Hala explains, as she still deeply misses her mother and wishes that she could see her again.

“I remember braiding my mother’s long hair as a little girl. My father would gently stick small flowers in it. He didn’t care about what people thought about us in Brooklyn; he deeply loved my mother and called her his desert rose. He still misses her. She had a tough personality, persisting even when she got sick a couple of years ago” Hala is honest and meets Steve’s piercing blue eyes.

‘“Ant aibnatu albahr, alramal alqadimat, qamar alsahra’ walshams.” In Arabic, it means that you are a daughter of the sea, the ancient sand, the desert moon and the sun. It is something my mother always used to tell me when I would doubt my worth. She was very wise. She taught me to be compassionate when others have no compassion to offer and to stand up to those who want to crush you down, no matter how scared you are. She told me that my voice mattered, even if people want and try to stifle it.” Hala remembers the moments spent with her mother as if they had all happened yesterday. Steve had been, until then, unaware of the agent’s past.

“I have had people judge me because of the color of my skin and my ethnic background. They don’t care if my father is white and American. Most of them see me as a mixed dirty dog who doesn’t deserve to be an American like my father,” Hala remembers being picked on as a little girl in Brooklyn, remembering how the older kids would call her horrible and racist names.

“I have had my share of bullies as a kid.” Steve looks at her…and thinks of how a lot of things about her are deeply alluring.

“I was wondering if you would ever want to stay at the tower in New York because I am sure Tony has plenty of rooms,” Steve clears his throat, seeing Hala starting to walk away.

“My place isn’t bad at all,” Hala happens to live in a grand, spacious apartment in downtown DC. Nick Fury had helped her get it

Steve already wants to ask her out on a date but doesn’t know how. He’s already a nervous mess.

“Are you trying to ask me out on a date, Rogers?” Hala looks at him sharply, raising one of her eyebrows and puts her hands on her hips.

“Well…I…um…” Steve rubs the back of his neck with one of his hands, nervously chuckling.

Steve doesn’t know why he is losing his cool so much around her. Such a thing hasn’t happened to him in a very long time.


	3. The Hidden Bloodline - Aunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last part from chapter 2

“Hope I’m not bothering you two love birds,” a familiar female voice said with a playful chuckle. Steve saw that it was Natasha. She was wearing black skinny jeans, with the end of her pants tucked into her flat black leather boots, with a dark red short-sleeved shirt and a black leather biker jacket. She looked like a vixen in every way, as her crimson red hair fell in loose curls slightly past her shoulders.

“Not at all, Agent Romanoff,” Hala smirked, walking over to Natasha. Steve let out a deep breath and hung his head back for a moment.

“What did you find out about the Tesseract?” Natasha asked Hala, following her to the cube that was being held in place by a good-sized machine.

“You told me a war criminal named Loki had it last and used it to invade New York a while back, correct?” Hala asked. “I asked Thor about the cube and he told me it was a part of a set of stones called the infinity stones. What if Loki tries to steal the cube back?” Hala knew that Loki was a Norse god but also a god of mischief.

“Hopefully he won’t be that reckless,” said Steve, crossing his toned arms across his broad chest for a moment with a serious look on his face.

Steve is back in his spacious and open apartment in the downtown area of DC that Tony had helped him get. The Avengers Tower back in New York was another home for him when he isn’t in DC. He lay in his cozy bed in his PJs, his cozy gray sweater pants, and a white short-sleeved V-neck that fit his lean form. Steve soon slipped into a dream that he couldn’t push away.

He dreams of a vast and open desert area with endless golden hills as far as the eye could see.

The sun is setting; the sky is full of colors, purple and gold in particular.

Steve doesn’t know he is dreaming of Egypt in a time when queens and pharaohs ruled the great land.

He starts to hear incomprehensible whispers as the voices speak in Egyptian.

Steve sees a female figure, probably in her late twenties, seeing that she was alluring in every way and looks just like Hala. She has light tan golden skin with piercing light brown eyes. She is wearing an elegant and mostly sheer dark gold lasagna strap dress.

Her dress has a low-cut style at the front that made the cleavage of her lush chest area look classy and tempting at the same time. There is an intricate design of gold crystals and beads all over her dress, which has a bit of a train to it and fits the curves of her divine hourglass figure just like a corset. Her dress also has an ancient appeal to it, like something an Egyptian queen would wear. Her long, raven-black hair is up in an elegant bun with a large pharaoh’s hat on top of her head—one that Queen Nefertiti would have worn.

Steve notices that her makeup is light, with an Egyptian style eyeliner that isn’t too heavy. Her lips are a rich red color, and there are specks of gold around her eyes that suits her makeup perfectly.

She is wearing ancient dangling gold earrings embedded with raw ruby stones. On her arms are ancient gold bracelets with the design of a hissing snake. Steve sees that she is wearing an alluring gold bib-style necklace with a precious purple stone. The purple stone is glowing in an odd way with a strange power to it. Steve doesn’t realize that the purple stone the mysterious woman is wearing is actually one of the Infinity Stones.

“Ant la tantami huna,” You don't belong here, says the woman in her Arabic tongue, looking sharply at Steve with her piercing light brown eyes. 

“You have one of the Infinity Stones.” Steve. He had heard of such stones but never thought they actually existed.

Steve could feel his mind spinning, as his mind is soon swallowed in darkness.


End file.
